Я не буду звать тебя папой
by daphneza
Summary: Джессика всегда знала, что Тони Старк ее отец, но не испытывала к нему симпатии. Она понимала, что он в свое время воспользовался доверием ее мамы и не могла ему это простить. И никакие его многочисленные подвиги и жертвы не могли этого исправить. Но судьба решила, что пришло время ей налаживать свои отношения с отцом. И именно тогда, когда Тони уже нашел Джесс замену .
1. I

Все, что сейчас хотелось сделать Джесс – это разбить свой телефон к хуям. Уж слишком часто он стал ее подставлять: то местоположение матери выдает, то не те сообщения не тем людям отправляет, а сейчас и вовсе завис, полтора часа показывая одно и то же время. Как мама еще не оборвала всем телефоны – оставалось загадкой. Учитывая, что вероятность задержки на репетиции церковного хора чертовски мала. Скорей всего мама уже успела дойти до церкви и узнать, что ее дочери там сегодня не было. Джесс просто не могла пропустить вечеринку, которую устраивал ее парень – Брендон. Попытать отпроситься не было вариантом – ей и разговаривать с ним было запрещено после того, как мама увидела их целующимися. Прилетело ей тогда знатно.

Поняв насколько облажалась со временем, Джесс уже было хотела остаться на вечеринке до конца – все равно мать всыпет по первое число, но посчитала это слишком жестоким. С увеличением числа народных мстителей преступность тоже возросла и стала менее разборчивой. Сейчас нападали на все подряд и Джесс не хотела, чтобы мама довела себя до сердечного приступа, гадая, куда пропала ее дочь.

– Черт, не уж то и вправду она пошла меня искать? – ругнулась Джесс, увидев, что в ее доме нет света ни в одном окне. Вместо быстрого получения люлей, ей придется томиться в ожидании, нагнетая себя все больше и больше.

Девушке не хотелось нарушать тишину дома, поэтому она еле ступая поднялась по ступенькам и вошла в дом, не включая свет. Все также бесшумно девушка стала разуваться и тут она напряглась. У ее мамы было всего две пары обуви – и сейчас они обе были на полке.

– Мам, – позвала Джесс и прислушалась. Но в доме была лишь гнетущая тишина. В горле появился ком, сердце стало бешено биться. Понимая, что больше ее нервы не выдерживают, Джесс со всех ног кинулась наверх, в спальню матери – ее там не оказалось. Тогда девушка побежала вниз, в гостиную и застыла в немом ужасе. На полу, в луже крови лежала ее мама. Ее глаза были открыты и словно стеклянны, так что диагноз был ясен и без нащупывания пульса. Она молилась, когда на нее напали. Красный угол не видно со входа, поэтому Джесс и не заметила сразу труп матери. Не веря своим глазам, девушка дрожащими руками закрыла свое лицо и начала пятиться назад. Нужно было звонить в 911, но надо было сначала найти работающий телефон.

– А мы тебя заждались, – раздался мужской голос позади. От неожиданности Джесс вскрикнула и резко развернувшись тут уже услышала выстрел. Ее как будто кольнули в бок. Инстинкты не сработали, ноги потяжелели от страха и девушка упала, глядя на троих мужчин в полицейской форме, стоявших напротив нее. Она лежала лицом в пол, гадая как быстро она умрет. Боль начала распространяться.

– Ты убил ее или нет?

– Навряд ли, скорей всего просто потеряла сознание.

– Ха, очнется, когда будет гореть. Если даже и выживет, то ненадолго.

От этих слов внутри Джесс все похолодело. Однако тут же появился огонек надежды. Она закрыла глаза и постаралась максимально успокоиться. ей нельзя было трястись от ужаса, нельзя было всхлипывать от жалости к себе, нельзя было вздрогнуть, когда на нее плеснули бензином, который она тут же узнала по запаху. «Не паниковать!» – приказала себе Джесс и в кой-то веки была верна своим словам. Она лежала и не двигалась, слушая как незнакомцы ходят по дому, расплескивая бензин. Все, что поняла Джесс – они не лили его непрерывно, значит у нее был шанс выбраться.

– Все, чиркай и пошли.

Оставалось лишь молиться, что первой подожгут не ее.

Джесс услышала звук прокрутки колесика зажигалки, слышала, как она упала, слышала как пламя начало распространяться. Но подскочить она себе позволила только после хлопка входной двери. Преступники вышли через главный ход – значит у нее оставался черный, что на кухне. Джесс скачками направилась к нему. Ей нельзя было соприкасаться с огнем, чтобы не вспыхнуть самой. И благо, у нее это получилось. Прихватив по пути какое-то полотенце, Джесс вывалилась во двор. В свое время она «отремонтировала» забор на свой манер, чтобы была возможность ночами незаметно уходить из дома, и теперь была этому безумно рада, пролезая в дыру от отодвинутых досок. Перепрыгнуть она бы сейчас точно не смогла. Или смогла бы. Адреналин в крови явно зашкаливал. Прижав полотенце к ране, Джесс направилась в сторону метро. На людях ее явно не тронут. Или точнее – не тронут так явно. К тому же она не успела вытащить проездной из кармана и даже умудрилась его не потерять.

Она безумно боялась, что за ней будет погоня, но ее вроде не было. Джесс вошла в вагон – в нем было несколько человек. Она отошла в дальний угол, откуда ей были видны все пассажиры и с подозрением стала их осматривать. Они смотрели на нее также: мокрая, вонючая, да еще и босиком. «Ничего, главное, чтобы никто не полез,» – успокаивала себя девушка, ощущая на себе косые взгляды. Однако теперь у нее было больше шансов умереть от потери крови, чем от руки бандитов. Благо походу ни важные органы, ни артерии с венами не были задеты, иначе бы она умерла еще дома. Оставалось перетерпеть боль, которая все больше и больше накатывала на нее по мере выгорания адреналина, и не потерять сознания. Джесс не была уверена, что может пойти в полицию. Кто знает, подставные копы были у нее в доме или настоящие. А ей хотелось, чтобы они пока считали ее мертвой. К друзьям идти бестолку – все точно начнут звонить в полицию или мнить ее сумасшедшей. Конечно, у нее был весомый аргумент в виде пули в боку, но у Джесс не было сил на доказывание чего-либо. Ей нужно было лишь добраться до безопасного места, до места, где ей ничего не сможет угрожать. В кой-то веки Джессика бежала за помощью к отцу. А он всегда говорил, что это случится из-за денег или жажды славы.

Джессика всегда знала, что Тони Старк ее отец, но не испытывала к нему симпатии. Она понимала, что он в свое время воспользовался доверием ее мамы и не могла ему это простить. И никакие его многочисленные подвиги и жертвы не могли этого исправить. Но судьба решила, что пришло время ей налаживать свои отношения с отцом. Оставалось только хвалить небеса за то, что он построил Башню Мстителей недалеко от станции метро.

Уже было поздно и вход в башню был только по биометрическому отпечатку и это было просто прекрасно. Ключей-то у нее не было, а Тони в свое время в наглую «взял» у нее опечаток и занес в базу. В фойе было пусто, в прочем как и в лифте, и в пентхаусе.

– Черт возьми, надеюсь его хоть не убили, – психанула Джессика встретившей ее темноте и в ужасе закрыла рот. Ситуация до чертиков напоминала ее возвращение домой, а она только что громко высказалась. Не дожидаясь пока кто-нибудь опять выйдет из ниоткуда, Джесс бросилась на кухню, схватила столовый нож и с опаской направилась в гостевую комнату, что когда-то один раз послужила ей спальней. Добралась до нее она, к счастью без проблем, заперла дверь и залезла под одеяло. Нет, она, конечно же, не вздремнуть прилегла. Она сидела на кровати, уставившись на дверь, а одеяло играло роль «домика», в котором в детстве все прятались от монстров. Сейчас Джесс уже слабо соображала, действуя больше на автомате. Кто бы знал, как ей хотелось сейчас увидеть отца и понять, что она в безопасности. Но вокруг была лишь темнота, тишина (то, что Пятница с ней не заговорила, пугало Джесс еще больше). Девушке только и оставалось, что ждать, держа в руке наготове нож.

– А вы говорили, что это дело не стоит внимания, – не без нотки самодовольства дразнил Питер Старка, когда они выходили из вертолета. Питер на каникулах временно жил у Старка, чтобы тот не засох от скуки в пустующей башне.

– Я и не говорил, что он не стоит, – отмахнулся Тони. – Просто в свой День рождения я надеялся прибухнуть, а не геройствовать. А ты вытащил меня с собственной же вечеринки и заставил купаться в свином навозе.

– Вы еще успеваете на свою вечеринку.

– Ага, я еще неделю буду смывать с себя эти благовония, – усмехнулся Тони. – И ты, кстати, тоже.

– Мистер Старк, к Вам...

– Пятница, я же сказал, что сегодня от тебя я не должен услышать не единого слова!

– Зато мы победили, – не унимался Питер.

– Угу, и твоя награда ожидает тебя в спальне, – кивком головы Тони указал ему на дверь.

Питер обреченно ее открыл и тут же по наитию паучьего чутья ее закрыл. Стук прилетевшего ножа в дверь с той стороны подтвердил, что чутье его не обмануло.

– Ничего себе награда! Я думал, что вы имеет ввиду домашку.

– Я ее и имел ввиду, – не успевший далеко отойти Тони удивленно обернулся.

– А почему тогда у меня на кровати сидит девушка, которая пытается меня убить?

– Питер, ты когда успел настолько повзрослеть? – вновь усмехнулся Старк. Но скорее на словах. Его лицо при этом оставалось серьезным. Он плечом отодвинул Питера и аккуратно открыл дверь. Нож так и был в нее воткнут. Однако в комнате не было никого.

– Ты смеешься? –раздраженно повернулся он к Питеру.

– Пап, – послышался из комнаты жалобный голос.

Не сумев вытащить нож, Джесс спряталась под кровать. Откуда и подала голос, увидев человека, которого ждала. Поняв, что смысла прятаться уже нет, девушка выбралась из своего укрытия.

– Твою ж мать!


	2. II

– Кто это? – недоумевал Питер.

– Моя дочь, – ответил ему Старк и уже обратился к Джессике: – Что произошло?

И тут ее нервы сдали. Она итак слишком долго держала себя в руках – больше не было сил, и эмоции восторжествовали над логикой и гордостью. Джессика разревелась. Тут уже пуля дала о себе знать, так как руки уже в конец ослабели и больше прижимать рану он не могла. Полотенце было все в крови, как и ладони.

– Пятница, вызови скорую! – приказал Тони, поняв, что девушка ранена. Ответом ему была тишина, на что он, психанув, начал ругаться: – Теперь можешь говорить. Если бы я умирал, ты тоже молчала?

– Я пыталась Вам сказать, – ответил ему компьютер. – Скорая уже в пути. В соответствии с правилами оказания первой помощи раненого следует уложить на спину, так как рана не сквозная, перевязать, дать обезболивающего и поддерживать в сознании до прибытия медиков.

Пятница зачитывала инструкции, но ее по сути слушали в вполуха. Что делать итак было ясно. Тони с Питером вдвоем оказали Джессике помощь, к тому времени она уже перестала реветь навзрыд и просто всхлипывала.

– Они ее убили, – кое-как процедила она. И только тут до нее стал доходить смысл сказанных ей слов. Она на самом деле весь вечер не осознала, что произошло. Ее мамы больше нет. Больше никогда она не будет будить ее по утрам, ругаться за бессмысленное валяние в кровати, за наспех проглоченный завтрак, торопить на школьный автобус, ругать за несделанную домашку и низкие отметки, не пускать к друзьям... И пусть все это жутко бесило Джесс, но только сейчас она по-настоящему осознала, как сильно ее любила мам. Как боялась, что с ней что-то произойдет, ограждала от своих ошибок.

Больше Джессика ничего не смогла произнести. Она захлебывалась собственными всхлипам. Тони ничего не оставалось как просто сидеть и подбадривающе держать ее за руку до приезда скорой. Питер до сих пор еще слабо понимал происходящее. Сама суть того, что у Железного Человека есть дочь, о которой походу никто не знал, не давала ему покоя. Ибо если бы знал, то об этом трубили бы все, и всех парней однозначно была бы невеста мечты. А что? Богатая, вроде как симпатичная (сейчас трудно было точно понять по размазанной туши и мокрой куче волос), с характером пока не ясно – нельзя судить человека по одному кинутому им ножу, но и это многих бы не остановило – хватило бы первого пункта.

– Пятница, вызови ко мне Хэппи, срочно, – вывел Питера из размышлений голос Старка.

– Уже, – пояснил компьютер. – Будет на месте через пару минут.

Так и было, правда залетел Хэппи вместе с медиками, что походу и его не хило ошарашило. Мистер Старк недолюбливал врачей, стараясь по возможности обойтись без них, и мог вызвать их только в случае смертельной опасности. Последнее пугало Хэппи сколько не своей сутью, а тем, что он, как начальник охраны, должен первым узнавать о приближении оной к Старку, а по факту он забегает уже лишь с медиками. Горе-защитник.

Спустя пару минут Хэппи понял, что беда случилась вовсе не с его начальником, а девушкой, в которой он кое-как узнал Джессику ЛаГуэрта – незаконную дочь Старка. Но метка на термометре серьезности проблемы от этого не сдвинулась с места. Хэппи прекрасно знал, в каких они отношениях, и какова в принципе вероятность появления Джессики в здании «Старк Индастриз».

– Я хочу знать, какого черта с ней произошло, – скомандовал Старк Хэппи, пока девушку грузили в машину. – От нее несет как от бензобака.

– От вас как бы тоже, – неловко подметил Хэппи.

– Да, но я знаю, в каком говне весь вечер кувыркался, а в каком она – нет.

– А что мне делать? – встрял Питер.

– Домашку! – рявкнул ему Старк, а после опять продолжил диалог, или скорее монолог, со своим подчиненным: – Отбери пару проверенных ребят – поставим на охрану Джессике. И попытайся найти ее мать. Она бы ее так просто не бросила. Уж мне-то не знать.

– Домашку? – не останавливался Питер. – Разве у нас нет сейчас боле важных дел?

– Черт возьми, Питер, тебя ж обычно не оторвать от нее! Иди и делай, пока я разрешаю, а в это дело не лезь. Мне хватает одного раненого подростка.

В итоге Тони поехал вместе с Джессикой в больницу, а Питер остался один дома. Можно было, конечно, пойти на улицы и помочь случайным людям, как он это всегда делал, но сегодняшнее дело порядком его вымотало, а вступать в драку с пониженное концентрацией – неблагодарное дело. Пришлось ему послушаться наставника и приступить к выполнению домашней работы – она сама себя не сделает.

В машине скорой помощи состояние Джессике резко ухудшилось – сказывалась большая потеря крови и общее изнеможение. Один раз даже остановилось сердце – в тот момент Тони показалось, что и его тоже. Но медики быстро реанимировали девушку. Все-таки медицина имеет место быть.

Операция длилась несколько часов. К счастью для Джессики пуля не прошла на вылет и не задела важных органов, но ее продолжительное нахождение в теле при постоянном движении создало немало гематом и ран внутри.

– Все прошло без излишних осложнений, – подытожил главный хирург МакГрегор по завершению операции. – Она быстро оправится. Но вот если увлекается спортом, то ей придется о нем позабыть на несколько лет точно.

– Надеюсь нет, – сказа Тони куда-то в пустоту. – Он вроде как пытался интересоваться, чем увлекается его дочь, но особо в этом не преуспел, а сильно привлекать внимание к тому, что Тони Старк разыскивает информацию на некую Джессику ЛаГуэрта он не хотел. Так что расстроит ли он дополнительно Джесс или нет он не знал. После позвонил Хэппи и Старк понял, что даже если девушка и занималась спортом, то в ближайшее время ей на это будет явно плевать. Что ж, похоже ему самому придется знатно покопаться в пепле.

Решив вернуться в Башню, чтобы прихватить пару гаджетов, явно отсутствующих у полиции, Тони наткнулся на Питера:

– Что? – удивился тот. – Что вы тут делаете? Вы должны быть с дочерью.

– Она сейчас отдыхает после операции, – отмахнулся Старк. – А от меня будет больше пользы в деле. Ее мать погибла, и еще непонятно, знает ли она об этом, может быть это были чисто предположения по ее смерти. А когда она очнется, я не хочу выступать в роли пресловутого репортера, рассказывающего информацию по верхам, просто потому что большее ему неизвестно. Я должен знать все!

– Я могу вам помочь!

– Нет, сиди дома и будь обыкновенным парнем.

С этими словами мистер Старк удалился в неизвестном направлении.

Питер почти послушался своего наставника. Точнее он проигнорировал первую часть его слов, а против того, чтобы быть обыкновенным парнем он ничего не имел. Например, навестить девушку, которая едва не умерла на его глазах. Полностью обыкновенным у Питера, конечно же, быть не получилось. Кто в четыре часа утра пустит не то что подростка, а любого человека в больничное крыло? Никто. Так что Паркер, долго не задумываясь, забрался в палату к девушке через окно. У него даже почти получилось сразу попасть в нужную – всего-то с пятой попытки (местоположение девушки ему выдала Пятница). Изрядно посетовав, что эту больницу проектировал пьяный архитектор, Питер открыл окно и осторожно забрался внутрь, избегая излишнего шума – не хватало, чтобы его повязала охрана, приставленная Старком.

Девушка лежала смирно. Хотя как она еще должна была это делать? Дышала она благо сама, поэтому никаких мерзких трубок к ней подключено не было. Только капельница немного портила вид.

Старку тут и правда делать было нечего – девушка спала в пустой палате, да и сам бы Питер себе места от скуки не находил, вот только паучье чутье начало теребить нервы. Он уже изучил каждый сантиметр палаты, осмотрел все приборы и в конце концов. свалив на то, что эта больница. ту всегда кому-то грозит беда, решил поразвлекаться с гуглом.

Медоборудование оказалось до жути скучным и однотипным, а вот лекарство он даже не сразу смог прочитать правильно – сукцинилхолин. «Да, я уже вижу, как Флэш бы изворотил название этого препарата,» – усмехнулся Питер, но спустя мгновенье он насторожился. Даже в обычном медицинском справочнике говорилось, что сукцинилхолин как деполяризирующий миорелаксант запрещается совмещать с закисью азота, которая используется во многих больницах в качестве анестезии.

– Черт возьми, – шепотом ругнулся Питер. С одной стороны у него не было никаких доказательств, может быть даже тут используется другой препарат в роли анестезии и тогда он может воспрепятствовать лечению, но с другой он понимал, что девушку скорей всего вводили в наркоз ингаляционно, а тут выбор препаратов очень не велик. Да и паучье чутье уже трещит неимоверно.

– Была не была, от этого она точно не умрет, – сказал Питер и осторожно отсоединил девушку от капельницы. Но рисковать ее здоровьем он не мог, поэтому, нацепив свою любимую маску идиота, выглянул в коридор и спросил как ни в чем не бывало:

– А сукцинилхолин ее точно не убьет?


	3. III

Охранникам однозначно не понравилось высказывание Питера, или же его появление из палаты, в которую никто не заходил. Его скрутили моментально, чему парень не стал сопротивляться. Зачем унижать своих? Однако он привлек внимание, которое ему было необходимо – стоявший поблизости дежурный врач был явно не рад услышать его слова, что можно было судить по скорости, с которой он метнулся в палату.

Старк появился в больнице минут через двадцать:

– Нашли виновного?

– Какой-то парень. Мы закрыли его в пустой палате. Говорит, что наоборот пытался помочь и отключил капельницу, а не поставил.

– Конечно. Отведите меня к нему! – скомандовал Старк. – Я хочу с ним поговорить.

Тони не знал, что сделает первым делом, начистит этому неудавшемуся убийце рожу, или морально раскатает его об пол. Или все вместе. «Да, пожалуй, не стоит ограничиваться чем-то одним!» – решил он про себя и стремительно вошел в палату. И тут его ждало разочарование.

– Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? – поинтересовался он у Питера.

– Сижу, – констатировал тот очевидный факт и добавил, показав руки в наручниках: – А что мне еще остается делать?

– Ты меня понял, – рявкнул Старк, который явно был не в духе. Еще бы, подозреваемый, из которого можно было бы выбить имя нанимателя, только что растворился. В том, что Питер к этому никак не причастен, Старк был уверен – он в принципе удивился самому существованию Джессики.

– Я решил ее проведать, – ответил ему Питер уже серьезно. – Вы ушли по делам, а очнуться в одиночестве – это, пожалуй, последнее, что ей сейчас нужно. Пусть я и не знаком с ней лично, но она хотя бы видела меня с вами, что как бы «создает обо мне хорошее впечатление».

– Ты просто не представляешь, насколько Джессику нужно довести, чтобы она стала стремиться к моему обществу, – грустно усмехнулся Тони, а после добавил как бы в пустоту: – Но им удалось.

– Ее нельзя здесь оставлять.

– То-то я без тебя этого не понял, – отмахнулся Старк.

– Не поняли бы, – негодующе возразил Питер.

– А, – догадался Тони, – Я не потешил твое эго. Ну, что ж, Питер, большое тебе спасибо за то, что спас мою дочь от очередного покушения на ее жизнь. Но хватит счастливые сопли на кулак наматывать, я перевезу ее в башню, а ты будешь присматривать в качестве «внутренней» охраны. Эти болваны, – он кивнул в сторону приставленных Хэппи людей, – Только и могут, что отслеживать открывается ли дверь в помещение лишний раз или нет. Тоже мне герконы, блин.

Да, Старк однозначно умел раздавать благодарности, щедро присыпая их каким-нибудь левым говнецом, чтобы не было заметно его минутной слабости. Питер даже обрадоваться не успел. Хотя... Если посчитать, что Тони предпочитает ему охрану Джессики – он наконец-то узнал как ее зовут – нежели тем бугаям снаружи, то Питера, можно сказать, открыто похвалили.

– И еще кое-что, Питер, – добавил Старк уже более серьезным голосом. – Она не должна узнать о втором покушении. Пусть думает, что ее жизни больше ничего не угрожает.

Отбить Джессику у докторов оказалось не так уж просто. Но кто они против Железного Человека? И вот, для девушки была специально отведена отдельная комната, а пара проверенных медиков дежурили в соседней. Питер же как гордый индюк довольствовался своей важной миссией.

Важной, но скучной. А что может быть интересным в наблюдении за спящим человеком? Ничего, если ты, конечно, не какой-нибудь законченный сталкер. Он чувствовал себя ребенком, которого папа позвал играть в Мавзолей, отобрав для себя роль Ленина. Пустого созерцания Паркеру хватило минут на пять – более его задница не могла просто так усидеть на стуле смотря в одну точку. после он пару раз приносил лед на случай, если Джессика проснется и захочет пить. Лед при этом нагло и упорно продолжал таять, заставляя парня приносить себя еще и еще. Пару раз к Питеру и Джессике заглядывали врачи на пару с охранниками, считая, что девушка очнулась, раз в комнате кто-то беседует. Питер соврал, что он пытается ее так разбудить, на что словил неодобрительный взгляд. Хотя этот взгляд наверняка был более неадекватным, узнай они, что он любит разговаривать сам с собой. Вызвали бы еще парочку своих коллег.

Чтобы уж окончательно не сойти с ума, Питер начал штудировать учебник по уголовному праву. Не то, чтобы он им особо интересовался, просто он каким-то чертом лежал поверх всех остальных, а Паркер не хотел сильно рисковать, оставляя Джессику без присмотра. Вероятность, что с ней в Башне мстителей что-нибудь могло произойти была мала, но Питер старался вовсе устремить ее к нулю, находясь поближе к Джессике.

Наконец, к полудню девушке видимо надоела роль Спящей красавицы. Тони Старк, к удивлению Питера, еще не вернулся, что уже немного стало его пугать.

– Привет, – начал тараторить Паркер, чтобы предупредить часть вопросов от Джесс: – С тобой все будет в порядке. Твой отец еще все выясняет, поэтому его сейчас нет рядом. А ты пока под моим присмотром. Если помнишь, ты в меня еще нож кидала.

– Извини, – тихо ответила ему Джессика. – Пить можно?

Он отрицательно покачал головой и протянул ей кубики льда, которые он вновь притащил недавно. Питеру было несколько неловко, девушка даже не смотрела на него – ее взгляд был впечатан куда-то в стену. Тишина нагнетала Питера хотел было взять инициативу разговора на себя, чтобы хоть как-то взбодрить охраняемую, но ему не дали врачи, которые каким-то шестым чувством узнали о приходе пациентки в себя.

– Да, я забыл вас позвать, – сказал Питер сам себе, ибо больше его никто не слушал. Все внимание сейчас было на Джессике, что как бы и было верным, поэтому он отошел к дальней стене, чтобы не мешать действиям медиков. Опрос и осмотр прошли без лишних слов.

– С ней все в порядке? – поинтересовался Питер, но ему сразу показали, где его место:

– Мы обязаны отчитываться по состоянию Джессики только мистеру Старку.

– Оу, ну ладно.

Медперсонал дал девушке какие-то лекарства – Питеру оставалось лишь надеяться, что на этот раз она получила препараты, которые улучшат ее самочувствие, а не наоборот. Медики вышли, настоятельно попросив позвать их при любом изменении состоянии пациентки, и в комнате вновь повисла неловкая тишина.

– Ты как? – как бы невзначай поинтересовался Питер.

Девушка подняла на него не до конца фокусирующийся взгляд и ответила с неким даже презрением в голосе:

– А ты как думаешь? Мою мать убили, в меня стреляли, а потом попытались поджечь. А знаешь, что самое стремное? Я должна была вернуться намного раньше! И они об это знали. Они меня ждали! А что если бы мое своевременное присутствие дома помогло бы избежать убийство мамы? А если...

– Нет, – прервал его Питер слегка ошарашено. Конечно, кто бы его предупредил о том, что с девушкой произошло на самом деле. Но времени раскисать у него сейчас не было, так что он продолжил: – Ты бы ничем не помогла. Скорее всего тебя бы просто убили.

Джессику однако это вовсе не успокоило, хотя что удивляться – Питер раскидывался банальными фразами, от которых ему самому было даже тошно.

– Да, у меня фигово получается успокаивать людей, – признал он свою ошибку. – Я очень долго винил себя в смерти своего дяди. Я мог его спасти при определенных обстоятельствах. Мне пришлось смириться с этим. Не совсем, конечно, традиционным способом, но у меня это получилось. Получится и у тебя, нужно только найти то, что сможет тебя отвлечь от этого.

– Пф, ты сам себя слышишь? – негодующе фыркнула в ответ Джессика. – Я не хочу отвлекаться на что либо. Я виновата – от этого никуда не убежишь.

Пару лет назад Питер сам был готов бороться за эту линию, но сейчас он понимал, что не стоит зацикливаться на чем-то подобном. Оставалось собраться с силами и достать заначку дара убеждения из-под полы.

– Скажи, ты видела ее живой?

– Нет, – ответила Джесс, откровенно не понимая, чего сейчас добивался этот парень.

Услышав это, Питер немного вздохнул с облегчением. На это у него была стратегия в голове:

– Тогда откуда тебе знать, была ли она еще жива, к тому времени, что ты должна была вернуться или нет. Они могли убить ее намного раньше. Просто отпусти...

Конечно, можно было после медэкспертизы узнать точное время смерти и сравнить, но Питеру хватило адекватности не предложить этот вариант. Мало ли в итоге он докажет обратное – иногда лучше оставаться в полуведении.

– К тому же ты осталась не одна. У тебя еще есть отец.

Джессика лишь закатила глаза на его слова.

– Мы не так хорошо общаемся. Возможно у вас с ним намного лучше отношения. Он наверняка всегда хотела мальчика, чтобы вместе с ним заниматься этой металлической ебутней. А я? Я и естественный науки настолько далеки друг от друга, что ток в моей голове представляется как гномики, которые перетаскивают электроны в корзинках к приборам и кормят их.

– Твое представление в принципе верно, – рассмеялся Питер в ответ. –Не хватает только дракона на роль сопротивления. Интересно, что в твоем представлении магнитная индукция.

– Что? – непонимающе переспросила Джесс, но ее внимание было быстро переключено на неожиданно подавшую голос Пятницу:

– Мистер Старк вернулся в Башню Мстителей.

– А вот когда я пришла, она и звука не подала, – негодовала Джессика.

– Ну, тогда мистер Старк открыто попросил ее заткнуться, – объяснил Паркер.

– О да, он это умеет, – презрительно фыркнула Джесс и тут же добавила немного озадаченным голосом: – А почему ты его называешь «мистер Старк»?

– А как мне еще называть? – удивился Питер.

– Ну там «папой». Мне показалось, что у вас куда более близкие отношения, чем у нас. Вы даже вместе живете.

– Это ж насколько у меня близкие отношения с мистером Старком? – насторожился парень. Мало ли, может он что упустил и не заметил.

– Ой, бля, ну ты и тугодум, – сетовала Джесс. – Ты же мне брат, так?

– О, вау, – удивился было Питер такой теории, но ответить не успел, так как в комнату стремительно влетел Тони:

– Джессика, я рад, что с тобой все в порядке!

– Угу, – бросила ему дочь в ответ. Питер же решил, что не стоит лезть в семейные разборки и оставил этих двоих наедине. Бессонная ночь давала о себе знать, так что он поспешил к кровати, где его ожидал портал в царство Морфея.


	4. IV

Они и так много лет не разговаривали, да и сейчас у них никак не мог начаться диалог. Джесс молча смотрела на отца в ожидании услышать, что он нашел тех людей и они получили по заслугам, но, увы, Тони не смог пока это сделать.

– Я не знаю, кто это был, – как бы оправдываясь начал он. Рано или поздно пришлось бы что-нибудь сказать.

– Конечно, – раздраженно ответила Джессика. – Ты ведь выводишь из себя людей пачками. Как тут узнать, кто из них решил тебе насолить. Это твоя вина!

Тони действительно не знал, что ей ответить. Нельзя было отрицать, что первопричиной был он. Мелисса, конечно, была не ангел, но последние годы всецело посвятила себя дочери и Богу, не создавая сторонним людям лишних проблем, чем увлекалась при их знакомстве.

– Давай не будем еще больше усугублять дело, – предложил девушке Тони. – Я все-таки не последний человек в твоей жизни, хотя мы и не виделись уже пару лет точно. Я скучал по тебе.

– Да, я заметила, как ты скучаешь по мне, – фыркнула ему в ответ Джесс. – У тебя ж есть более «твой» ребенок!

– Что это значит? – недопонял он ее.

– Тони Старк что-то не понял! – саркастично вскинула вверх руки Джесс. После она, конечно, об этом пожалела – забинтованная бочина напомнила о недавнем нарушении своей целостности тупой болью. – Может ты и пытался это скрыть, но у меня достаточно мозгов, чтобы догадаться, что этот парнишка – мой брат.

– Вот оно как! – рассмеялся ей в ответ Тони. Он не был готов к такому повороту событий, но вынужден был признать – он ему только на руку. – Ты права. Но это не значит, что я собираюсь отказываться от одного из вас в пользу другого.

– Ну хоть что-то ты признал, – уже более тихо ответила Джессика, но по-прежнему недовольно. – Почему ты ничего мне о нем не говорил?

– О тебе тоже никто ничего не знает. В том числе и сам Питер, – возразил ей отец.

– Это я поняла, что мы оба не подозревали о существовании друг друга до этой встречи.

Тони хотел было ляпнуть в своей манере, что он до этого и сам не подозревал о наличии у себя ДВУХ детей, но решил стратегически промолчать.

Опять повисла неловкая тишина. Тут Джесс решила собраться с силами: она поняла, что если не просит сейчас, то потом больше не сможет на это решиться, а мистер Старк просто окатит ее сверху информацией без предупреждения.

– Куда я потом дальше?

– В университет поступить сможешь? – саркастически ответил ей Тони.

– Почему ты так часто делаешь вид, что не понимаешь меня? – возмутилась Джессика. Ее терпение постепенно подходило к пределу – она еще никогда не проводила столько времени с отцом без перерыва, а его поведение можно потреблять только в строго дозированном виде.

– Пока что ты останешься у меня, – уже более серьезно ответил ей Тони. – А там что-нибудь придумаем.

Девушка ему в ответ только презрительно вздохнула, не забыв при этом демонстративно закатить глаза.

– Не бойся, – решил успокоить ее Старк. – За дверь я тебя не выставлю.

– Как тогда с мамой?

Он не любил поднимать эту тему. Ни в каком виде – даже с тонной сарказма. Топил ее самое зарождение. Но это, увы, не прокатывало с собственной дочерью, которой она напрямую касалась. Только Джессика могла ткнуть ею прямо в лицо.

– Неужели она тебе не говорила, что это был сугубо ее выбор?

– Как будто она могла сказать мне обратное! Я еще удивлена, что мой отец не герой, погибший на войне. Она всегда старалась, чтобы я думала о своих родителях только лучшее.

– У нас с твоей мамой были сложные отношения, и это действительно она единолично выбрала их исход. Мне оставалось только поддержать ее решение.

– Да у тебя все вокруг непросто, один ты – святой и правильный донельзя! – ответила ему Джесс, по привычке не принимая всерьез слова отца. – Мамы моего свежеиспеченного брата я тоже не наблюдаю, а он ведь где-то моего возраста.

– Старше на год.

– То есть это было еще где-то до нас!..

– Она была замужем, – попытался Тони остановить развитие фантазий дочери хотя бы в направлении его несуществующих отношений. Он уже начал ощущать, как все дальше и дальше заплывает в неизведанную область. Осталось только предупредить Карапуза – тот явно не обрадуется неожиданному родству и поливанию грязью его матери.

– О даже как! – воскликнула Джесс. – Тебя вообще ничего не останавливает: ни монашеский постриг, ни замужество.

– Я был молод и глуп. А ты много не знаешь! – попытался Тони остановить ее тираду, одновременно чувствуя, как сам начинает уже выходить из себя.

– Типичная отговорка! Не хочу больше тебя видеть и слышать. Уходи!

Пропалив последнее, Джесс на эмоциях запустила в отца какую-то посудину, до которой смогла дотянуться на тумбе. Его реакция позволила ему увернуться – та с треском разбилась о стену. В двери показалось озабоченное лицо охранника, которое тут же скрылось, поняв, что только его здесь не хватало.

– Как хочешь! – выпалил ей в ответ Тони и поспешил удалиться, понимая, что сейчас вести дальнейший диалог не имеет ни малейшего смысла – девушке нужно остыть, да и ему тоже.

– Только найди их! – крикнула ему вслед Джесс. По ее испуганному голосу можно было подумать, что она боится: не передумает ли Старк ей помогать после такого отношения. Она заметила, что отец покинул комнату в расстроенном виде. В этот момент ей было мерзко от самой себя, потому что она одновременно была горда тем, что смогла его довести. Она никогда не любила отца, как не пыталась привить мама ей эту любовь. Она всегда была на него чертовски обижена и зла. Пусть почувствует тоже самое, что и она.

Тони и вправду обиделся. Иногда он просто не мог понять людей. Сейчас он все делал для нее – были подключены все свободные ресурсы Старк Индастриз на поправление ее здоровья, на поиски людей, убивших ее мать и покушавших на нее саму. Но ей этого явно не хватало. Джесс продолжала теребить прошлое, сыпя соль на раны себе, ему и засыпая всех окружающих. А все зачем? Как ей это поможет? Он ничего не мог изменить тогда, не может и сейчас.

– Вы все разрулили? – вырвал Питер Тони из пучины самобичевания. Тот застал себя за наливанием в олд фэшен своего самого нелюбимого виски. Старк еще раз посмотрел на бокал, на бутылку, на Питера.

– Пофиг, – на этом он опрокинул содержимое бокала в себя и поморщился. – Какая гадость! Да чтоб я еще раз повелся на покупку нечто подобного.

– Похоже все прошло не так гладко, – подытожил Питер.

– Как ожидалось? – продолжил за него мистер Старк и невесело рассмеялся. – Финал беседы был ожидаем – мы всегда под конец ссоримся в хлам, а вот в процессе были выяснены очень интересные вещи, в которые тебе будет сложно поверить, но придется смириться и принять.

Питер неслабо так озадачился. Его жизнь и без того нельзя было назвать скучной, а с появлением в ней мистера Старка он и вовсе перестал чему-либо удивляться. Вот только когда миллиардер говорит в таком стиле – это действительно пугает.

– Что вы имеете ввиду? – спросил его Питер с некой опаской.

– Если коротко, то ты теперь можешь звать меня «папой».

Тут только парень вспомнил теории самой Джесс и понял, что кое-кто выглядел в этом полезную лазейку.

– И как же вы придумали использовать то, что Джессика посчитала меня своим братом?

– Так ты даже немного в курсе событий! – в очередной раз усмехнулся Старк. За то короткое время «совместного досуга», что было отведено Питеру главным гением Нью-Йорка, он понял, что у того есть две особые функции общения, одновременно выполняющие и защитную роль, – усмехаться и кричать. Не то чтобы Старк на самом деле кричал, но он и без того по жизни говорил не тихо, поэтому при повышении голоса и вовсе звучал несколько угрожающе. О чем он наверняка знал и чем активно пользовался. И если Старк пользуются этими функциями, значит он что-то хочет «повернуть в свое русло».

– Давайте не будем петлять, – решил предложить ему Питер, дабы избежать лишнего сыр-бора. – Что вы от меня хотите?

– Я хочу, чтобы ты за ней присмотрел. Она не сможет долго находиться в Башне. Нет, не я ее выгоню – Джесс сама скорее от меня сбежит. Да и подозрительно будет выглядеть, если вдруг у меня поселится молодая несовершеннолетняя барышня. Я поговорю с твоей тетей, чтобы она согласилась принять ее на время у себя. Поможешь?

– Вы же можете просто открыто признать ее как дочь! – возмутился Питер. – Правда зачастую решает многие проблемы.

– И создает куда больше новых! – опровергнул его слова Старк. – Я не могу признать отцовство, пока не разберусь с тем, кто стоит за нападением на Джесс и ее мать.

– Но ей сейчас так нужен отец, который…

– Ей сейчас нужен дом, – перебил его мужчина, не желая соглашаться, а после, задумавшись, будто погрузившись в воспоминания, добавил: – То, что у нее есть отец, она всегда знала.

– Неужели? – неодобрительно фыркнул Питер. – Даже я начинаю в этом сомневаться.

Мистер Старк прожег его взглядом. Благо на нем в данный момент не было костюма, иначе он бы смог это сделать не фигурально. Было видно, что он хочет сказать Питеру много хороших слов или просто дать в глаз, но сдерживается. Вместо этого он выдохнул – громче, чем наверняка хотел бы – и спросил:

– Ну-с, я жду ответа. Какой он?

Питер понял, что спорить бесполезно. Никто не может переубедить самоуверенного гения и миллиардера. По слухам это могла некая Пеппер, но Питеру не доводилось с ней встречаться лично, так что он слабо верил в существование такого чудо-человека. Парень лишь натянул на свое лицо улыбку и, подняв взгляд на своего учителя, переспросил в ответ с усмешкой:

– А у меня есть выбор?

– Уфф, какой догадливый! – приободрился Старк. – Конечно, нет!


End file.
